For use in a display device, a display unit implemented by attaching an optical film such as a polarizing film onto both surfaces of a panel is manufactured by a manufacturing system, and FIG. 1 illustrates conceptually a part of a system for manufacturing a display unit according to a related art, and FIG. 2 illustrates a process of manufacturing a display unit using a manufacturing system.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a display unit is obtained by providing, to a panel 3, an optical film 2 with a release sheet 1 attached on one surface using a roll, cutting the optical film 2 into a size corresponding to the panel 3, and laminating the optical film 2 on one surface of the panel while removing the release sheet 1 attached to the optical film 2, and subsequently, laminating the optical film 2 on the other surface of the panel 3 through the same process.
However, in the case of the process of manufacturing a display unit according to the related art, a process of reversing the panel 3 is needed, hence efficiency of the process may reduce.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 3, in case in which the optical film 2 to be attached to the panel 3 corresponds to a polarizing film, when attaching a polarizing film onto both surfaces of the panel 3, polarizing films should be attached such that absorption axes are perpendicular to each other, and to do so, a process of rotating the panel 3 is also needed.
To perform this additional process, addition of an apparatus for reversing/rotating the panel is required, and the addition of the apparatus results in an increased process line length, causing a reduction in spatial efficiency.